The goals are to determine the existence and extent of natural helping networks among adults in the five ethnic groups which comprise 86.5% of the population in Hawaii: Caucasians, Japanese, Hawaiian, part Hawaiian, Filipino, and Chinese. The study attempts to define "problems" and assess symptoms of emotional stress and psychological distrubances, help-seeking behaviors and resources, and their roles in adaptation of individuals to their environments. The relationship between formal structured networks, natural helping networks, and selected natural helpers are assessed to determine if the existence of indigenous naturual networks among ethnic populations account for differential use rates of formally organized and subsidized mental health services. The study includes an exploratory "problem" definition interview (150 people or 30 people from each ethnic group); a help seeking behaviors survey (500 people or 100 peoples from each ethnic group) administered three times at nine month intervals; and a series of selected natural helpers case studies (25 people or people from each ethnic group). Subjects are selected randomly from self-defined ethnic groups within distinct geographic areas. The knowledge derived from the study is useful in the design of mental health services enabling sponsoring agencies to recognize and utilize existing resources in the community.